The Lady Knight
by Murphy's Caitie Girl
Summary: A young girl loses all she ever knew and believed. It is now up to Arthur and the Knights to protect her from those who would harm her. Will they succeed, or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story that I've uploaded onto . So, if I do something wrong, please tell me and I'll try to correct it. Here is the first installment of 'The Lady Knight' ----ENJOY!!**

* * *

All that could be heard were the chilling screams of the dying. She dismounted quickly, running to the first battle. She silently saved the villager from the onslaught of the Saxon. She turned to the man. "What happened here?" "Saxon attack, Mistress. I am truly sorry that we weren't aptly prepared. I think your brother is still fending them off in the forest." She nods to the villager and rushes to her brother's aid. She comes upon the main battle and stops where she stands. Her beloved brother is in the middle of a circle of Saxons, fighting for his life. She tries to run to him, but other Saxons move to block her. She dispatches most of them swiftly and silently. All of the sudden, she hears her brother's last cry. She looks over to see his lifeless body hit the ground. She lets out a cry of anguish and starts running towards the group, blind with rage.

She takes them all on with a vow in her mind - _'I will kill them all.'_ She soon finds herself in the midst of a circle three-deep. She knows that there is no possible way for her to defeat them all, so she decides to take as many of them down with her as she can. She is struck in the back of her leg with a tiny knife. She rips it out and finds the one who threw it, and, with a flick of her wrist, it is embedded into his throat. She then sees that the circle is closing in on her. There must be at least seventy Saxons around her. She starts to fight one, and is hit by a bolt from a crossbow in her right shoulder. Knowing that she can't do anything with her right arm alarms her, and it leaves her helpless. A blow to the back of her head knocks her to the ground. The leader of the raid pulls her up to her knees and is about to behead her, when all around them, sounds of hoof beats resound.

She is thrown to the ground, and before unconsciousness takes her, she sees her saviors. _'Arthur and the Sarmation Knights,_' she thinks before surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

Well, if you liked it, please review! If you didn't, that's ok too! No biggie, just let me know if there is an interest for more. I already have it written out, I just have to upload it, so let me know if you crave more Tristan goodness!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update and get Chapter 2 going. I got caught up in moving and unpacking. Thanks to: just4fun0890 and Valerie18 for my first reviews. Thanks for the kind words. It feels good to know that my overactive imagination is appreciated.

* * *

She awakes in a tent of sorts. She tries to sit up, but a gentle hand restrains her. She looks over to see a kind face looking at her. "Dagonet, how did you find me?" "We got an urgent report that your lands were under attack. We didn't know it was Saxons until we got to the main village." "My father, where is he?" "He is in another tent with Arthur." "Take me to him." With Dagonet's help, she is able to stand and walk a few feet away to where her father is. As she walks, she says hello to all of the knights there. She enters the tent, while Dagonet stays outside. She crawls over to Arthur. "How is he?" "I am truly sorry, Diana, but your father won't last through the night." She lets out a scream of agony and starts crying. "First, Nathan, and now my father. Why were they both taken from me? Why?" This last part she screams out."

All of the knights know the reason for the outburst. And all of them bow their heads and pray to whatever gods are listening, that she will not have to go through a lot of pain. She looks down at her father, who is calling her name. "Diana, there is something I must tell you. I have already told Arthur and the other knights except for the scout. You were meant to be a Sarmation Knight. I was a knight before you, but I faked my death and married your mother, a Woad. Therefore, I have asked Arthur to train you even further to become a knight." "You mean I have to leave our lands?" "Yes, my daughter, you must go."

"I will, Father." She holds her father's hand as he takes his last breaths. She then comes out of the tent with tears streaming down her face. She sits by the fire until dusk. She then hears someone riding up. She looks up as a darkly handsome man rides up on a dapple gray stallion. "Diana, are you okay?" She stands up, walks over to him, and gives him a tight hug. "Tristan, I missed you." "And I, you. What of your father." She looks down and whimpers. "He didn't make it, Tristan. Neither did Nathan." He takes her chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifts her face so he could see it.

"I am so very sorry." She nods her head and wipes away her tears. She leans into him for support. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her body close to his. He feels the bandage on her shoulder and becomes concerned. "Is your shoulder alright?" "Yeah, it will be fine. Can we go somewhere private? I have things to tell you. I just found them out, so they are still a shock to me too." they walk a little ways away from the campsite. She turns to him with a sorrowful look on her face. "My father was once a Sarmation Knight, like you and the others. He said that he faked his death and married my mother, a Woad, to keep me from going into the service of Rome. He also said that Arthur would begin to train me." Tristan looks at her with an impassive look on his face. They stand there for a few minutes. "Tristan, say something, anything!"

* * *

So, that was Chapter 2. As always, let me know what you think. Good or bad, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Every review is appreciated!!


End file.
